


Monotone

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11, KJ52



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/pseuds/KJ52
Summary: A Anthology of Mortifying Short StoriesEdited by Carl





	1. Brutally Heartless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJ52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/gifts).



The world was not heard by the little girl. 

A curled up body upon a blood red bean bag, fingers slowly tapping out an unknown beat. 

Two black cats were residing on the windowsill.

 

This girl was, according to the Otherworld, normal. 

She did not follow any rules or customs built on Earth. 

She just did what seemed fit. 

 

And right then, she was listening to a beautiful melodic sound. 

She would rather not say what it is. 

Trust me, you would not want to know. 

I was there. 

 

I am the girl without a heart. 


	2. Coming to Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Anthology of Mortifying Short Stories  
> Edited by Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Carl.

A paranoid man stood before a broken shack, his house for the last few years. 

_Something’s_ _following me!_

He quickly skirted inside the dingy place, fiercely latching the door.

When he turned around, he let out a harsh shriek.

_ H-how?!  _

It was a ringwraith.

The thing looked just like him, it’s dark eyes asking if he knew where the Precious was...

He turned around and got stabbed in the back.

He died and he was turning into a ringwraith himself.

He slowly glided into his new form, fulfilling his new destiny to serve Lord Sauron forever...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT...


End file.
